


He Is Not a Cat

by Tangledfire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Cute, F/M, Fantasy, Love Story, Magic, Romance, Short Story, Witch Curses, weird names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangledfire/pseuds/Tangledfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbbee is the strange girl who lives on the outside of town, and the towns people find her even more strange when she tells them she is in love with a cat named Nekolas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Is Not a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a very long time ago for one of my English classes.

Everyone agreed that Bobbbee was strange. Only 16 years old she lived alone of the top of large hill just outside of town. The only time that he entered the town was on the third week of every month to sell her fruits and vegetables and buy necessary items such as bread, seeds and sometimes clothing or new tools. The strangest thing was that even though the people of the town thought she was strange they found that it was hard not to like her sweet personality. 

In the month of May on the fist day of the third week Bobbbee made her way in to town, green wagon filled with produce pulled along behind her; walking next to her was a large black cat.

“And then the dog said, 'No I don't have any potatoes!'” she laughed delightedly, long brown hair swinging in to her face. The cat appeared to smile.

Together the cat and the girl walked up to one of the many wooden booths setup around the market square. Carefully, Bobbbee arranged the fruits and vegetables on the booths table, chatting animatedly with the cat the entire time.

An old woman shuffled her way in to the market, upon seeing Bobbbee she started to make her slow way over to the stand. Once she reached the stand she let her old eyes roam over the assorted food.

“Hello, Miss. Smmmith,” greeted Bobbbee.

“Good morning Bobbbee,” Miss. Smmmith replied, fondly, “I see that this months fruit did much better then last months,”

“Yup! And it's all thanks to you giving that advice about baring an old boot in the garden,” Bobbbee smiled.

The two woman made idle chit chat as the older one inspected the fruit.

The large black cat jumped onto the booth table and blinked at Miss. Smmmith.

“Oh!” Miss. Smmmith smiled at the cat. “Who is this?”

Bobbbee looked at the cat nervously. “This.... um... this is my... uh well not really mine but my cat... ish person.... thing.... his name is Nekolas,”

“Catish thing, what do you mean?” asked Miss. Smmmith.

Bobbbee squished her face oddly, “He was a human but was put under this spell by a witch.... we, um, well, we are in love,”

“Oh,” was all the old woman could say, wide eyed.

“Yeah,” Bobbbee shifted awkwardly.

Miss. Smmmith glanced around her. “I have to be going now, excuse me,” she shuffled away.

* * *

By the time afternoon had rolled around everyone in the town had heard of Bobbbee and her cat lover.

The people of the town whispered behind their hands as they passed her stand.

“What do you think they are talking about?” Bobbbee asked the large black cat, who was relaxing in the shade.

“How should I know?” replied Nekolas.

Bobbbee sighed audibly. “I haven't sold anything today. I'll have to use old seeds for planting,”

“That is all right, is it not?” Nekolas stood, “I will help you too... once I get my human form back...” he trailed off sadly.

Bobbbee scooped up the cat and hugged him. “We'll find a way, I'm sure of it!”

Nekolas purred loudly as Bobbbee stroked his silky fur.

* * *

When the sun began to paint the sky red Bobbbee packed up the fruits and vegetables. 

“We can just come back tomorrow,” Bobbbee faked a smile.

“I am sure we will sell some of this,” Nekolas replied. 

* * *

The next morning Bobbbee and Nekolas came back and once again setup the stand.

“It's going to be cold today,” observed Bobbbee glumly as she wrapped her long arms around her middle and shivered.

The sky was covered in ominous gray clouds and a wintery breeze was blowing out of the west where the high mouton peeks just poked their snowy heads above the   
horizon.

“This is one of those times when being a cat comes in handy,” Nekolas smiled.

Bobbbee raised an eye brow at him.

“Cats have fur, no need for a cloak or blanket,” he explained.

Bobbbee laughed. “Very true,”

The dark morning passed dismally; not a single costumer came to the stand.  
Nekolas's ears shot up fallowed by his body as he hopped down from where he was sitting on a large barrel. “Someone id coming in to town,”

“Really,” Bobbbee looked at the cat, “Who?”

Nekolas opened his mouth and breathed in, trying to catch the foreigners sent. “I do not know, however they smell of grass, peaches, and horse,” the cat looked up at his love, worried.

Bobbbee stared straight ahead at the entrance to the market. “Wonder who it is...”

Bobbie heard loud high pitched laughter, that is when she realized that she and Nekolas where the only people in the market. From around the edge of the building next to the entrance to the square a shadowy figure appeared.

“Ah, you are perfectly right Mouse,” it was a girl.

“I am always right you twit,” she was dressed in a billowy black cloak.

“No you're not!” she appeared to be speaking to her self. 

“If you two don't shut up I will kill both of you,” the pitch of her voice changed with every sentence.

“But if you kill is then you die too, Snake,” her voice was cheerful.

“Why do I have to share a body with you two insuperable idiots?” her voice was inteligent.

“Oh, calm down Mouse,” cheerful again.

“Yeah, listen to Crow,” her voice was high and creepy.

“I am hungry,” cheerful.

“So is Moon Shadow, I could hear his stomach growling as we rode,” intelligent. 

“Let's get him some fresh hay, and some food for us,” creepy.

“Alright but let me do the talking,” cheerful.

With that she started to make her way over to Bobbbee's stand.

From around the buildings a clip clop of hooves could be heard fallowed by the large head of an unbridled horse peeking around the corner. Almost half way across the market the cloaked figure stopped and turned around. She whistled; the horse emerged completely from behind the building and trotted up to the cloaked girl. She patted it's unsaddled side and then crossed the distance between her and the stand horse fallowing closely behind. 

“H-hello,” Bobbbee greeted, not quite sure of what to make of the foreigner.

“Hello!” her voice was filled with unexplainable joy, “I am Crow!” suddenly her voice changed, “And I am Snake,” her voice was high pitched, but full of an evil malice that sent a shiver up Bobbbee's spine. “And I am Mouse,” her voice became deep and intelligent. Back to the cheerful voice “We what to bye some food,”

“O-okay,” Bobbbee was taken back by her triple personalities. “I have plenty of food here,”

Crow giggled and began to look through the produce with her thin paper white hands. She held up an apple examining it. As she did so Bobbbee ducked down, Crow was quite a bit shorter then her, and tried to get a glimpse of the face under the hooded cloak. However Bobbbee was surprised to find that Crow's face was hidden from sight by a peace of black fabric.

“We'll take this,” Crow held out the apple. “Oh and this!” she picked up a pare. “And this, and this and this and this and this and this!” by the time Crow was finished there was a pile of at least thirty assorted fruits and vegtables.

“That will be two gold coins and one silver,” Nekolas said while jumping on to the table.

Not noticing him Crow dug in to her cloak, Bobbbee's eyes widened as she caught sight of the hilt of a sward hidden under the layers of the black cloak, before Crow held out the money. Crow then turned her hooded head to Nekolas, noticing him for the first time. “That's one horrible spell you have cast on you,”

Nekolas blinked. “You can see that I am under a spell?”

“Yup,” Crow said happy, “our eyes let us see the truth, and the truth is that you are a man who has been transformed in to a cat,”

“Do you know who to remove it?” asked Nekolas hopefully. 

“No,” Crow hung her head, “sadly that is not our area of expertise,”

Nekolas's ears drooped.

Crow lifted a single white finger in the universal sign of 'wait'. “But one month a year you will turn back into your human form,”

“When?” Bobbbee and Nekolas asked.

“Next month,”

* * *

When Bobbbee packed up that day it was with the help of Crow, Snake, Mouse, who argued the whole time.

Their argument continued as she fallowed Bobbbee and Nekolas out of the town.

Bobbbee interrupted the girl's muttered argument, something about a bow and set of arrows she appeared to have lost recently, “Would you like to stay at my house tonight? There is lots of room and a stable for Moon Shadow,”

“Oh thanks that would be wonderful!” Crow skipped ahead of Bobbbee and the cat the large horse trotting along next to her. Crow began singing loudly, “The White dog is a good dog, a good dog, good! The Black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog bad!”

“She is quite strange,” said Nekolas.

Bobbbee nodded. “Stranger then me,”

Crow suddenly stopped and looked at the sky. “It is going to rain,” she whispered.

* * *

That night Bobbbee's normally quite home was filled with noise and laughter.

“When we where ten we fell into a fire and burned our face,” Mouse explained why she wore the hood, “That's why we wear this cloak!” said Crow, “Else we would scare the children,” said Snake, delightedly.

“That is afoul, I am sorry,” said Bobbbee.

Mouse shrugged. “It doesn’t bother us, we never really liked light and the dark helps protect our eyes,” she stuck a small peace of bread under the hood.

“Do you ever take it off?” asked Nekolas, looking up from his small plate of raw chicken.

“Hum,” Crow thought, “we take it off when we bathe.... but that would be the only time,”

Bobbbee smiled. “So no one knows what you really look like, that's cool,”

* * *

Crow slept in the guest room that night, Bobbbee and Nekolas in the room next door, and Moon Shadow in the small stable.

When Bobbbee and Nekolas awoke the next morning it was raining, and Crow was gone.

“I wonder where she went?” Bobbbee asked as she stared out her fount door and through the blurry sheet of rain. “Crow,”

“Or Mouse,” said Nekolas, who sat beside his love.

“Or snake,” replied Bobbee.

“Who ever she was...”

* * *

In the month of June Bobbbee made her way into town, green wagon filled with fruits and vegetables pulled along behind her, and an attractive, tall, black haired man walking beside her. Together they set up the market stand, talking all the while. 

Mr. Harrrison, a well respected man in the town because of the fact that he owned the largest house for miles around, strode up to Bobbbee's stand, one of his older daughters training behind. “Good morning Mis. Bobbbee, I was hoping you would introduce my daughter and my self to your handsome friend,” Mr. Harrrison's daughter batted her eyes, staring into Nekolas's own cat silted blue ones.

“This is Nekolas the cat that was with me last month,” she reached over and grabbed Nekolas's hand.

“Ah, so you have been cured of your spell?” Mr. Harrrison smiled.

“No, not qu...” Nekolas was cut off.

“Excellent, splendid, splendid. You really are a dashing young man I was wondering if...” but Mr. Harrrison stopped talking as Bobbbee sent a fierce at him.

“Wondering if?” Nekolas pretended not to see Bobbbee's glare.

“I am afraid it has skipped my mind dear boy,” Mr. Harrrison said quickly.

Nekolas smiled and squeezed Bobbee's hand. “Do tell me if you remember,”

“Indeed, excellent, splendid,” Mr. Harrrison nodded and dragged his daughter away.

Everyone in the town visited Bobbee's stand congratulating Nekolas and buying some of the ripe fruits and vegetables.

Holding hands the whole time they both smiled and nodded but inside the where both sad knowing that next month Nekolas would once again be a cat.

* * *

When the sky was set on fire with the bright shades of orange and red Bobbbee and Nekolas began to pack up the stand, with help from some of the other towns people. With joyful goodbyes they left town and made their way back up the hill.

“Next they will shun you,” said Nekolas sadly.

“I know,” replied Bobbie, “But I don't care,” she smiled at him. “I will go in to town on the first day of the third week of the month and sell my fruits and vegetables. If you are a Mouse or a Snake or a Crow and they hate that I will not listen,” they both smiled at the inside joke “I love you and I am not going to let them change my mind,” Bobbbee grabbed Nekolas's hand. They walked in silence all the way back to their home.

* * *

On the third week of the month of July, the towns people where astonished to see Bobbbee walking into town, a green wagon filled with ripe fruits and vegetables pulled long behind her and a large black cat a her side.


End file.
